Larger
by Roe99
Summary: SUPER RANDOM! if you like it ill keep writing but Emma got a summer boob job- what will happen after will left broadway to be with her? REVIEW PLEASEE:


Emma

I, Emma Pillsbury, got a summer bob job. There I admit it. I was sick of the way my body looked and I wanted something to feel good about since Will was leaving for Broadway.

Gosh I miss him so much! I wasn't going to immediately go back to him but I did feel there was a possibility that he would fight for me and ask me back out again… I would've said yes. With this Broadway dream of his coming true, there was no way he wasn't going to jump on that opportunity.

So now here I am. A size 32 C and no closer to will's heart. When I look back on it now, my therapist had told me to do something impulsive and something I could not reverse with Clorox, she suggested a tattoo but that's really not my sort of thing… my sister in law Claire came in at the beginning of summer and I was wining about my body and how no man found small boobs and big hips attractive.

"_Then Ems do something about it!"_

"_Like what Claire?" I scoffed_

"_Get a boob job!" I stared blankly at her for a few moments letting her words sink in. "Ems they are super safe now and if you're mad that you look a certain way then fix it! You can get it done and with only takes a week for you to feel better and after that week only like till the end of summer break to lose the scars."_

And that next day I went to see doctor Ventre. He gave me an estimate on cost and size.

"_So how um- big should I make them…?"_

"_That is completely up to you," his strong French accent seeping through his words._

"_I mean I want people to notice but I am pretty petite and I don't want to look-"_

"_I completely understand, in that case, since your thighs and butt have some shape we would probably suggest a C or CC not much bigger."_

"_And how soon can we do this… um procedure?" I sort of wanted to just get it over with and I also wanted to put it off until I was 80 and could hardly walk._

"_We can schedule it today and in about a week, at my earliest." _

One week later I went under and three weeks later I was back to my almost usual self. Claire stayed and helped me, the first week was tough. I could hardly walk because I was so scared of tearing something. Soon though I got used to the sensation and by the second week I was able to do most everything myself.

So now here we are, August 15th and I am about to walk into my first day of classes. I haven't heard from Will at all this summer- except one day when he texted me: "hey, haven't seen you all summer. How are you? :)" I texted back: "I'm amazing! How's Broadway?" To that he never responded. I assume he found some girl and they're going to get married in the fall- in New York- MY WILL marrying some sleezy girl from New York. I just don't understand why he didn't respond!

The familiar clacking of heals on linoleum brought me back from the past as I carried my box full of the goods I kept on my desk and the few books I'd taken home that summer. It was time to start a new and stressful school year, only this time without Will, and two sizes larger breasts and nothing to show for it.

As always I arrived early, and at 630 I didn't expect to see anyone. My expectations were met as I sat somberly in my usual chair, having already unpacked this morning and cleaned the office on one of the "freshman days" where freshman came and asked questions and got books and schedules and guidance counselors were 'advised' to be present. It broke my heart to remember Will used to come with me and help me clean and help freshman find their classrooms.

This daydreaming thing needs to stop. There was nothing to do since everything was accounted for, so I began to look through my old text messages, needless to say I didn't have many-

INBOX

Claire: love you too honey :)

Claire: Glad to hear it! If you need anything just let me know ;)

Claire: How are you feeling?

Will3: Hey, haven't seen you all summer. How are you? :)

DRAFT: I'm amazing! How's Broadway?

I sat up straight in my chair when I read DRAFT. That means I haven't sent it right? "Shit!" I whispered and slammed my phone on my desk. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or upset. That meant it hadn't been Will who didn't want to talk, he probably thought it was me, the ginger freak, who didn't want to talk to him. It was too late now; he wouldn't want to talk to you after you didn't respond to his text at the beginning of summer!

WILL

God I missed Emma. I thought I'd feel better once I talked to her but she made it very clear by not responding that she didn't want to have anything to do with me. That doesn't make it hurt any less. I quit Broadway to follow her back to Lima, when I sent her that I was outside her apartment. I wanted her to respond and be super romantic and walk up to her door and knock, she'd fling open the door and leap into my arms and we'd be together forever. Instead I saw a light turn on then turn back off a few seconds later. That was all for me. She hated me forever and she didn't want me back. Well I decided then and there that was not going to be my ever after. She was going to be mine whether she liked it or not!

I got my job back at school doing the exact same thing. I didn't go to freshman day; I didn't go to teacher day either. I wanted to be a surprise when she walked into the teacher's lounge and saw me sitting there. Maybe she'd walk out, maybe she'd kiss me, maybe she'd just sit down, I had no idea. I just knew it would somehow be okay.

So here I am on the first day of school walking the familiar halls toward my classroom, late as always. I'd seen her car with the flower sticker on it in the parking lot and already I couldn't wait for lunch.

EMMA  
>I WAS NOT looking forward to lunch. I would be back to where I started the first time I sat in the lounge. Then I remembered Shannon. I could sit with her! Now I wasn't SOOOOO terrified.<p>

5 minutes before lunch I prepared mentally for the war fire I was about to walk into. Sue would no doubt comment on how Will left me for Broadway and maybe- no defiantly she'd notice my… new assets. Well the bell has rung and it's time for hell.

WILL

I had planning this semester before lunch so I went 10 minutes early to be sure I got there before Emma. I really hoped she wouldn't run out or maybe not even come to lunch. When the bell rang, the first few teachers filtered in, I kept looking for the flash of orange, soon my view was blocked by a massive football coach attempting to get me into a bear hug

"WILL! I didn't know you were coming back!"

"Yea, Shannon, you're choking me!" I squeaked out as she released. No sooner had I sat down than the door opened and Emma in all of her glory step inside, eyes on the floor. I started drinking her in with her feet. Usual Mary Jane's, legs that went on forever, bright green pencil skirt that came to just above her knee, hips of a goddess light yellow blouse that- I looked over at Shannon who looked back at me smirking at my disgruntled expression and smiled nodding simply acknowledging the fact that Emma's breasts seemed to get larger- much larger. My pants began to tighten at the cleavage her usual blouse gave her that it usually withheld. Then I got to her face that was still down as she walked to the table.

Her eyes looked up as she abruptly stopped at the sight of my shoes. We met eyes and I smiled, not knowing what to say I simply blurted out, "thanks for not texting me back." She seemed stunned and suddenly burst into laughter. Her face blushing into a wonderful pink

"I thought you were the one that didn't text me, and then I just saw it was in my drafts and-"then she sat and her laugh turned into tears. "What are you doing back here Will?" she asked seriously.

EMMA

"What are you doing back here Will?" I asked as tears filled my eyes again.

"Maybe we should go talk in my office?" he suggested. I nodded unable to speak, "Sorry Shannon" he offered and with a shrug we were off.

We stopped at his door as he unlocked it and we moved inside. He sat at his desk and I awkwardly stood.

"Will, why are you here?" I tried again.

"Emma you know when I sent that text?" I nodded, "I was at your condo, I was going to wait and see what you said then run to your door and declare all that had happened. Instead I saw your light turn off and that was all I could think about was how you never texted back."

"Will… I thought I did! I didn't do it on purpose." My eyes welled with tears as they trickled down my cheeks he stood and walked over to me, wiping them off with the pads of his thumb.

"Emma- I came back here to tell you that I would do anything for you, I would leave my dreams for you, I would do anything for you."

"Will I don't want you to leave your dreams for me. I'm not worth it."

"Emma when I was there, I realized I wasn't leaving my dreams for you, I was leaving everything for my dream. Emma you are my dream." I grabbed the back of his neck and slammed our lips together. The kiss was sweet and longing and began to get heated when I grabbed his hips and pulled them to mine, both of us groaning. I could feel his hardness and pulled away.

"Sorry Em-"

"What's that from?" I asked is a cute tone. He glanced down at what I guessed were my breasts and shot his gaze back up at my eyes moaning slightly.

"What happened there Em?" I giggled feeling sexy and empowered.

"Those were for you Will." I made eye contact with him, "I hope you like them." I winked and he nearly threw himself on me, kissing me harder than I'd ever been kissed. Moving over to my ear, he whispered.

"Those are amazing Em but you don't have to change for me. I love you any way you are."

I pulled back looking at him, "While that is super sweet Will, I'd kinda like you to tell me if they feel real."


End file.
